Joe "Biggs" Elthra
Joe Elthra, also - and more commonly - known as Biggs, is a former United Republic citizen, and was a career military man. At the peak, and unfortunate end of his career in the UR military, he was a Specialist Demolitions Expert, and could assemble effective explosives even with the most basic components. In the present, he is a homeless, belligerent drunk, who spends his days scraping for cash to fuel his alcoholism, and lives on an obscure station near the former UR's territory, which is now ravaged by warring factions. Oddly, he preserved his elite military training, including his knowledge in demolitions. Most of his military equipment that he retained after the collapse of the UR, he has sold off, to continue feeding his addiction, and his story is that of a tragedy. While he will do almost anything for money, he refuses to find a new job, it is unknown if this is caused by a self recognition of his state, or simply devastation from the loss of his career. History Biggs started life in a bog standard family, in the bog standard middle-class of the United Republic. There is nothing particularly remarkable to state about his youth, other than his affinity for explosives, namely in making them, and blowing things up with them, painting his future fairly clearly. A few years after he became eligible for enlistment in the military, he joined, after working an entry level civilian job prior, and deciding he did not enjoy it. At the time, he was a near perfect candidate for enlistment, a physically fit, patriotic, ambitious young-ling, though, not Mimbourne. Biggs requested to be placed in demolitions, and was placed there. Due to his previous experience - although extremely informal - he performed quite well in training, causing him to be fast-tracked through the courses, and assigned to a demolitions squad fresh out of boot camp, and he was given the nickname "Biggs", partially due to his middle name resembling it. Biggs served in many battles, and was a loyal peon to the UR. As he gained tenure, and experience, he rose through the ranks, and eventually became a virtual master at his craft. A few years before the UR's collapse, he was placed in the United Republic Specialist programme, where he was given elite combat training, and was assigned to a new squad of Specialists as their demolitions expert. Clearly, he continued serving up until the The Battle of Våsasund. In the Battle, he was aboard one of the many ships in the UR's armada, prepping for land assault, when he was near forced into an escape shuttle, due to the armada's dwindling state, it was clear that the armada would be lost. Biggs and his squad were shuttled back to Mim, and eventually stationed elsewhere. Months later, the United Republic, after multiple millennia of existence, under massive stress from internal strife, and now the loss of a massive armada, collapsed. Devastated by this news, Biggs was thrown into a deep pit of sorrow, which he attempted to fill with alcohol. Aware of the rapidly deteriorating state of what remained of the Republic he once called his home, he boarded a shuttle to anywhere but UR territory, and ended up on a small station, where he now lives without a home, as nigh all of his assets have gone to fueling his alcohol addiction, though he has reserve fund stashed away, in case of an event that calls for it. Personality Biggs is a drunkard, and a belligerent one to that point. On the rare occasion that he is sober, he is very silent and closed off, he essentially becomes a hermit. When drunk, he has a very short fuse, and often can be seen yelling nonsense at random passer-byes for simply being in his general vicinity, though he rarely actually attacks anyone, unless provoked. He has been observed having episodes similar to anxiety attacks, both while drunk and sober. It is unknown as to what causes these episodes. Biggs, with being both a hermit and belligerent, respectively, has no-one that could be called a friend, and he rarely interacts with any other the other homeless on the station he lives in, unless it pertains acquiring alcohol. Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive